


Cooldown

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: "You mean you got yourself all hot about getting cold.” This is truly too good. Leonard is in no way averse to getting Barry a little cold, if that’s what he wants.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Cooldown

“All right, Scarlet. Tell me what you want.”

Barry has been restless for the past half an hour. Leonard would blame his absurd speedster energy, but the squirming was accompanied by a perfectly delicious blush that means his Scarlet is having filthy thoughts. He can’t imagine what would trigger it—he’s only been cleaning his gun, which Barry has professed to hate. 

“It’s nothing,” Barry says a little too quickly. 

Leonard snaps the final piece back into place, holds his gun up for a brief inspection, and sets it aside. This leaves him free to turn his full attention on Barry. “‘Nothing,’ hmm? ‘Nothing’ has you as red as your suit, Scarlet.” Barry’s blush darkens. Oh, this is just too much fun. “What, does seeing me clean the cold gun get you hot for it?”

“A little,” Barry admits. He squirms and tugs his shirt down to cover more of his lap. This accomplishes nothing except drawing Leonard’s attention to his obvious hardness. “You just move like you’re so sure of yourself, and I know what your hands feel like when you touch _me_ like that and I’ll shut up now.” He clamps his mouth shut. His eyes are still darting everywhere but Leonard’s face. That was the truth, but not all of it; after confessing such a burning secret, Barry invariably keeps his eyes on Leonard’s face to gauge his reaction. 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Leonard drops his voice to a silky purr. Barry shivers and presses his thighs together as discreetly as he can. “You wouldn’t get this worked up over me touching you, although if that’s what you want, I’m happy to oblige.” 

Barry squirms again. “I, uh. I may have kind of accidentally looked up temperature play,” he confesses in a single breath. The words blur together. Leonard is tempted to ask him to repeat himself before the meaning registers. 

_“Oh._ You mean you got yourself all hot about getting cold.” This is truly too good. Leonard is in no way averse to getting Barry a little cold, if that’s what he wants. 

“Uh, we’d probably have to use ice cubes, because your cold gun is…”

“Too strong,” Leonard finishes. Barry can withstand the cold gun in a way non-speedsters can’t, but it leaves him kitten-weak and shivery if he’s dealt more than a glancing blow. “And let me guess, Scarlet. You’re all worked up and you want to try now.”

“Uh, yes please.” Barry stumbles to his feet. He keeps one hand on the back of his chair to steady himself. Leonard gets up, steps over to him, and loops an arm around his waist. Barry leans gratefully against his side. He’s gotten himself so worked up that he’s made himself weak at the knees. There’s no way Leonard will ever let him forget this.

“It’s cute how easy you are for me,” he murmurs. He’s rewarded with another of Barry’s brilliant blushes, warm enough to feel even at a distance.

They take a brief detour to the kitchen to retrieve a tray of ice cubes. Leonard holds them as far away from Barry as he can, fearing that his speedster heat will melt them prematurely. While they walk to the bedroom, he inquires, “You know this may be different for you because you run so warm. The ice will melt faster, and the change in temperature may be more of a shock.”

“I know.” When Leonard arches an eyebrow, Barry confesses, “I…may have asked Caitlin. Purely theoretical, of course. I think she still guessed.” 

Leonard can’t resist kissing the upturned tip of Barry’s nose. Of course he asked Caitlin, and of course he was humiliated when she guessed him out. “You are adorable, Scarlet.”

Immediately upon crossing the threshold into the bedroom, Leonard finds himself thoroughly stripped. Barry appears in front of him, naked, wreathed in lightning, and gazing expectantly at him. “We can do the thing now?”

As a counterpoint to Barry’s haste, Leonard takes his time setting the tray of ice cubes on the bedside table. “I don’t know,” he drawls. “It seems like someone might need a reminder about the value of patience.”

Barry’s legs go out from under him and he sinks onto the edge of the bed with a breathy little moan. It’s all the proof Leonard needs that he remembers the previous lesson in exquisite detail. Leonard had tied him to the bed, slipped a cock ring onto him, and devoted over an hour to kissing and marking him. The first hickeys had already faded by the time Leonard coaxed Barry’s legs further apart, lavished kisses on his inner thighs, and ate him out until he was sloppy-wet and sobbing for release. He would be more than happy to do the same thing again, although it would put their temperature-play session on the back burner, so to speak. 

“Maybe later?” Barry glances up, playing shy. Leonard smirks. 

“Maybe later.” He has every intention of making this new game another exercise in patience. Barry will get precisely what he wants and more, but Leonard is nowhere near kind enough to give it to him when he wants it. “Lay back for me, Scarlet. You can keep your hands by your sides or put them over your head, but wherever they go, they’ll stay there until I give you permission to move.”

Obediently, Barry crawls to the middle of the bed, stretches out on his back, and crosses his wrists over his head. It’s an invitation for Leonard to pin him—he likes to be grabbed, held down, and made to feel helpless. Leonard foresees himself taking gleeful advantage of this. 

“Spread your legs for me. Just like that.” He’s a gorgeous sight, spread out and pliant and desperate for Leonard’s touch. It never ceases to humble him that someone as powerful as Barry would happily submit to his direction. “Beautiful.”

He takes his time popping an ice cube from the tray. The noises alone will fuel Barry’s anticipation; there’s no need to make any of his admittedly terrible puns. Once he’s obtained the most willing ice cube from the batch (the others remain resolutely stuck), he settles between Barry’s thighs and holds up the glistening cube. 

“This is what you want?” he ascertains. 

Barry nods and arches his back. “Oh yes please.” 

When Barry begs so prettily, it’s impossible to deny him. Leonard traces the ice cube over the curve of Barry’s collarbone and down the line of his sternum. 

“Oh _fuck.”_ Barry writhes like he’s not sure whether he wants to press closer or lean away. “Wow, okay, that’s colder than I thought.” When Leonard raises an eyebrow, about to ask the obvious question, Barry quips, “Although it’s not that much colder than your fingers are usually.” 

“Careful.” There’s no real threat. While Barry is still reeling from the cold, he leans down and flattens his tongue over the trail of water glistening on Barry’s skin. 

“Fuck!” Barry arches his back with a little cry. “Len, your _mouth!”_

He laps the melted water off of Barry’s skin. At the same time, he traces the ice cube further down Barry’s chest and circles it around a nipple. Barry jackknifes under him with an incoherent cry. 

“You like that?” Leonard mumbles into his skin. While Barry grapples with words, he seals his lips over the tormented nipple and the last remnants of the ice cube. Barry manages a garbled _“please”_ and arches his hips off the bed, seeking friction. The desperate little whine he makes when he remains untouched goes straight to Leonard’s cock. 

“We’ll run out of ice at this rate, Scarlet.” Reluctantly, Leonard disengages from Barry’s chest and reaches for another ice cube. Because Barry seemed to like it, he traces the same path across Barry’s other collarbone, down his sternum, to his neglected nipple. This time, Barry grabs the back of his head and holds him in place. This is no hardship, but it’s a breach of their established rules. Leonard growls a warning into his skin and sinks his teeth ever-so-gently into Barry’s nipple. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Barry lets him go and hurriedly returns his hands to their position above his head. Leonard sits back on his heels and glowers at him. 

“I told you not to move your hands, Scarlet. You heard me, didn’t you?” 

Barry nods. Leonard makes a soft, disapproving sound and skims his fingers down Barry’s twitching belly. 

“What do you think is an appropriate punishment for disobeying me, hmm? Do you want me to spank you? Do you want me to tie you up and make you wait?”

Barry shakes his head. He hates being left alone during a game. The only time Leonard did so—quite against his will, and entirely because of circumstance—he returned to find Barry locked in his head, weeping. He thereupon vowed never to do so again. 

“All right, Scarlet. All right. Well…” An idea strikes him. It’s wicked, perhaps bordering on cruel, but it’s in the spirit of the game Barry requested. “You asked for ice play, so that’s what you’ll get.”

Barry fusses low in his throat while Leonard retrieves another ice cube. He must know what Leonard is going to do; if he wasn’t willing to try, he would say so. 

Barry hollers at the first touch of the ice cube against his cock. Leonard traces it slowly down the shaft and circles the base. Water runs freely between his fingers; Barry’s superhuman heat is most intense here, and the ice cube stands no chance. However, it’s clearly not melting fast enough for Barry, who sobs, “Hurts, Len, it hurts, please stop. Please, please, I’ll be good…”

“I know you will, Scarlet.” Leonard rubs the remaining sliver of ice against Barry’s leg until his skin glistens. “Easy, it’s all done. I trust you’ll heat yourself up again before too long.” 

Barry presses back against the mattress. He whines and writhes but keeps his hands in place despite how clearly he wants to soothe the biting cold. Leonard rewards him by peppering warm, open-mouthed kisses across his neck and shoulders. 

“So sweet for me, Scarlet. You’re not always good, but you’re so sweet.” He nudges their noses together but stops shy of a kiss. Barry’s eyes go soft and heavy-lidded. Temporarily deprived of his arousal, he’s starting to slip into the hazy headspace that he always seems happy to achieve. “All done. Are you going to be good for me?”

Barry nods and, to limit further disobedience, clasps his left wrist with his right hand. His fingers are long enough to encircle his delicate wrists with room to spare. Leonard reaches up and skims freezing fingertips over the tender skin of Barry’s upturned palm. His fingers splay and he lets out a hastily-stifled giggle. 

“Ticklish, Scarlet?” 

Barry ducks his head. Leonard presses a slow, lingering kiss to his lips. While Barry is distracted, he reaches for another ice cube. By now, they’ve sat out long enough that they pop from the mold easily and threaten to slip out of his hand. This one he touches to Barry’s chest and uses to trace a heart over his sternum. When it melts, he uses the next ice cube to trace snowflakes on his belly. When only a sliver remains, he pokes it into Barry’s navel. 

“Oh eek!” Barry shrieks and curls in on himself. He accidentally knees Leonard in the side, knocking the breath out of him and sending him sprawling. “That wasn’t nice!” 

“I’m sorry, Scarlet.” Leonard bends down and kisses Barry’s navel. He considers letting himself get distracted by Barry’s lean, twitchy belly, but he has another goal in mind. Briefly, he breaks away to fetch another ice cube. Then he resumes kissing a path down the line of hair that descends from Barry’s navel. 

“Eek, no, ticklish there too.” Barry squirms and kicks. He goes abruptly still when Leonard looks up, meets his eyes, and places a lingering kiss on the tip of his cock. _“Oh.”_

“Do you want me to blow you, Scarlet?” Every word gusts over Barry’s cock. By the time Leonard is finished speaking, a few pearly drops of pre-come have trickled down the shaft. “Or do you want me to go a little lower?” 

While Barry decides, he traces the fast-melting ice cube over the delicate skin of his thighs. Every touch provokes a little flinch, although Leonard suspects it’s more ticklish than cold. 

“You decide,” Barry finally says. 

Leonard smirks. “All right, then.” 

He waits for the ice cube to melt before lowering his mouth onto Barry’s cock. Instantly, Barry’s head drops back onto the pillows and he hitches his hips up. Uncomfortable as it is, Leonard keeps his eyes angled up at Barry’s face. He’s beautifully responsive every time Leonard gets his mouth on him; it would be a crime not to watch him. When he’s satisfied with Barry’s reaction, he wraps the hand still damp with ice water around the base of Barry’s cock. 

Barry yelps something that’s a mangling of “Len” and “God” and “Fuck!” Leonard chokes down a laugh. It’s rude to laugh around someone’s cock, even if that someone is hopelessly adorable. 

The temperature difference has Barry on the edge of orgasm within a minute and keeps him there, the cold slightly too uncomfortable to allow him to come. Leonard makes the most of it, humming and licking and doing everything in his power to make his little Scarlet scream. To his disappointment, there is no screaming. Instead, Barry writhes and kicks and begs, his pleas devolving into incoherent babbling.

“Please, please, Len, I can’t, need to…please I’ll be good…Len _please_ …”

Leonard glances up, intending to meet Barry’s eyes and let him know without words that he’ll get what he wants. By now, though, his eyes are scrunched closed. Leonard removes his now-warm hand from the base of Barry’s cock and taps it against his thigh to get his attention. Slowly, Barry’s eyes flutter open. They’re out of focus and shining with tears, but with an effort, he looks down at Leonard. 

“Oh God yes please.” 

Leonard relaxes his throat and takes Barry as far in as he can. At the same time, he hums low in his throat. Barry shouts wordlessly and arches up off the bed, coming in spurts down Leonard’s throat.

“There.” He pulls back when the last aftershocks have stopped. He sounds wrecked, as though he’s gargled gravel. It’s about as unappealing as a voice can be, but it sends a weak shiver through Barry, who’s limp against the bed. “Good, Scarlet?” 

There’s a whirl of lightning. Softness cradles Leonard’s back—he’s against the pillows now. Before he can do much more than register that he’s moved, Barry nestles between his legs and wraps bitten-pink lips around his cock. Leonard chokes on a groan. “You know you could have waited.” 

Barry hums happily, catches Leonard’s hand, and guides it to his hair. Leonard pets him gently, makes him shiver and purr, before winding his fingers in the thick hair at the back of his skull and pulling. Barry whimpers and pulls off of him with a lewd _pop._

“Don’t work me up, I just wanna make you feel good.” 

“All right, Scarlet.” Leonard runs apologetic fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry leans back down and sucks him back into his mouth, bobbing his head in a slow, steady rhythm that’s as much for his pleasure as Leonard’s. “You do, you make me feel so good. Take your time.” 

Barry licks and sucks happily for a while before pulling back and lavishing kisses on Leonard’s belly and thighs. Leonard resists the urge to coax him to stop. He’s made his thoughts perfectly clear (he’s chubby and unattractive and fit more to be used for Barry’s pleasure than receive any of his own), but Barry is undeterred. 

“You take good care of me,” he murmurs between kisses. “You pay attention, you stop when I ask. You make me feel loved.”

It takes a few of these earnest mutterings for Leonard to realize what he’s doing. “Barry,” he says with a snort. “You don’t need to praise me. Trust me, my ego doesn’t need the boost.”

Barry raises an insolent eyebrow and continues as though he didn’t hear. “You’re handsome even if you don’t think you are, and I love you and I love doing this for you.” 

Leonard pulls him up into a kiss. He’s truly, hopelessly gone on this precious little hero, no matter how Barry feels about him. Every word he’s just said might be a lie; that doesn’t make Leonard love him less for saying them. 

When Barry is satisfied with the number of kisses exchanged, he slips back down and returns his attention to Leonard’s cock. He doesn’t pull back even when Leonard tugs on his hair in warning. The noise he makes when Leonard comes down his throat is nothing short of delighted. 

“No kisses until you brush your teeth,” Leonard mumbles, mostly joking. 

Barry giggles and curls against his side. Leonard wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. Despite the earlier ice play, he radiates heat. “You don’t mean that.”

“Try me.” 

To his greatly exaggerated disgust, Leonard is promptly pinned and kissed. Afterward, Barry curls on top of him like a cat. He heaves an unnecessarily loud sigh and makes himself comfortable. “One round adventurous enough for you tonight, Scarlet?”

“Hmm,” Barry agrees. Silence stretches between them, warm and heavy and familiar, until Leonard thinks Barry is asleep. A sudden rustle and drowsy-voiced question change his mind. “You know I’m going to pay you back for the ice cube between my legs.” 

No doubt he will, when Leonard least expects it. It wouldn’t do to admit that, though. “You can try, Scarlet.” 

Barry huffs a sleepy laugh, burrows more closely against Leonard’s chest, and dozes.


End file.
